


Not an ordinary Fairytale

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monsters, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: They are forgotten. No one remembers them. No one wants them. Outcasts.Felix never thought he would die, at least not that young. What’s even harder for him to imagine is that instead of a wonderful white heaven, he get’s a total nightmare as an afterlife. But maybe he is just looking at the whole thing in a wrong light. Maybe he is not as dead as he thought. Or maybe he has never been as alive as he thought. (Fairytale AU, Modern AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So another long Stray Kids AU, with many ships. It’s another kind of setting this time, but I hope you all like it!! <3

Felix is tired. Something not really uncommon for him, especially on Monday mornings. Most people hate Mondays and Felix is no exception. Maybe it's the fact that he has to face a long and exhausting day of school and only to have four more of those days until the next weekend coming. He looks up, admiring the beautiful sky. Even though the sun has already risen, the moon is still evident in the sky. Felix loves looking at the sky. It is peaceful and symbolizes no danger. Sometimes he wishes he could fly. He would go higher and higher, especially at night, admiring the ocean of stars. But now he shouldn't think too much about his stupid daydreams, he has to get at school in time or his teacher will be angry for the thousandth time, calling his foster parents. It would only mean more trouble for him. Maybe that's why Felix loves reading that much. He can easily slip into another world, dealing with other problems, which he would prefer over his. Even though he is sure that he would have troubles to defeat a witch or capture a unicorn. Finally, Felix arrives at the library. Like every day he visits the old building before starting with his first lesson. He has not enough money to afford many books, so he comes to the library often.

Suddenly he comes tumbling down, someone colliding with him, but immediately running ahead. Felix sees all his books scattered on the ground, but his head goes to the person that ran into him. It's a boy maybe a few years younger than him. He has black hair and wears one o the significant school uniforms. But the thing that is the most noticeable about him is the horror vivid in his eyes, it looks like he is chased, not even stopping after running into Felix. Normally the older boy would only curse, pick up his books and go on, but he can’t stop to worry. The boy is directly running towards the road, without watching his steps. If he doesn't watch where he goes, he will be run over by a car. No one else seems to care. Felix doesn't know who decided to run after the boy. But he could already see a car approaching, driving way to fast for this road and the boy would be hit, to caught up in his fear to notice the danger.

"Hey! Watch out!" But the younger doesn't seem to realize that the words are meant for him. Felix had never sprinted that fast and the first thing he does automatically when reaching the other is pushing him out of the way. There is just one thing Felix hasn't thought of. Now he is the one who will get hit. There is not even enough time for him to realize the whole situation. There is just shock, that makes him feel numb, at least he doesn't have to feel the pain that spreads through his body. And then everything already goes black.

The first thing Felix sees when opening his eyes is a bright light and he has to shut them immediately, before starting to slowly get used to the brightness. Where is he? Is this heaven? Did he die?

Felix mind feels emptier than ever, he has no clue what happened, or where he is. Did he have an accident? Is he in a hospital? But then he would probably feel pain and right at the moment, his body feels alright. Slowly he sits up and immediately it gets clear that this isn't a hospital. He is in a forest. Felix prays that this isn't heaven as well, because the grey sky and dark wood, doesn't seem that appealing. Maybe it's hell or purgatory. Or he just reads to many books. Maybe he got kidnapped and was just left in some dangerous woods. That also doesn't sound realistic. After all who would kidnap an orphan? It's not like he has a lot of money. Standing up, Felix's legs feel like jelly and he has to steady himself, nearly falling down.

He gets startled by a sound coming from the bushes and suddenly, someone jumps out of the dark. The boy looks at Felix with a puzzled look but doesn't hesitate for long when he grabs his hand.

"Run." He whispers. At first, Felix is too confused to resist, getting dragged along by the stranger.

"Wait, what?" He is able to get out of the grip to stop.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

The boy turns around and his eyes don't stay at a certain point for a second he seems to be scared. Felix has the feeling that something similar already happened today. A deja vu. But he can't pinpoint when or what happened.

"I'm Seungmin. You can trust me." The problem Felix has with this sentences is that literally, everyone would have said that, no matter if a trustworthy person or not.

"I'm Felix." Is all the answers, leaving some space between them, just to be sure.

"Okay, Felix. We have to run now." Seungmin tries to reach out to him and get them away, but Felix automatically backs up.

"Why?"

"They will be here soon." For some reason that sentences makes Felix shudder. The way Seungmin pronounced the word >they< makes it way more dangerous that it should be and that >they< will be here soon, doesn't make anything better.

"Please, we have to go..." But he stops mid-sentence, his eyes focused on one point behind Felix, the horror written all over his face. Maybe Felix shouldn't have turned around, but it's not like he is making any good decisions today. What he is facing, seems directly out of a nightmare. It seems like a flying form made out of black smoke, which is circling a skeleton like a person, who is directly reaching out to Felix.

The young boy can’t even react, he is frozen and is only able to watch the creature move closer, hand stretched out for Felix's heart. As soon as the fingertips touch him, the only feeling that consumes his body, is pain. Immense pain that makes him feel dizzy. He will die for a second time in just one day because he is sure that he just woke up in hell, even though he has no explanation why he would get there. Was he really that bad of a person? That are his last thoughts before he blacks out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Hope you all like it til now!! <3

Chan looks at the map in front of him. It is a perfect replication of their surroundings. From the hideout, over the Bone tower to the death canyon, everything is at the right place. Besides that the dying woods and the blood mountains are shown on the argument. Chan doesn't know who drew this map, it has been here even before his arrival, but definitely makes things easier.

The young man is about to scribble down something into his notes when suddenly the door bursts open.

"Chan!" Quickly he turns around, coming face to face with one of his silent men, to be exact Seungmin the leader of the silent men. But the thing that worries Chan about the situation, is the limp body Seungmin carries in his arms, having complications to keep himself up, with the extra weight.

"What happened?" Chan quickly rushes to his friend, surprised when he doesn’t recognize the unconscious boy, he is surely not on of their members. But there is no time to ask, who he is, because Chan immediately spots the dark aura surrounding his chest, sending a shudder through the leader's body.

"Has the transformation already started?"

"No, I think I was able to stop it..." Seungmin stutters, not sure himself.

"Let's get him to Changbin and hope that's not too late," Chan orders, helping Seungmin to carry the wounded boy to their healer.

Changbin looks at the pale boy in front of him. He doesn't quite know what to think about him. The unusual clothes and the weird hair colour are uncommon to the mage and he isn't really fond of things he doesn't know.

"Where did you find him?" He sees Seungmin rolling his eyes at the harsh question.

"I was doing my daily routine in the woods when I saw the light. I knew it would immediately attract the Revenants. I was faster than them, but Felix was still confused like they all are. One of them caught us and immediately went to his heart. I was able to scare it off with one of your potions."

"Felix, his name I assume?" Seungmin nods, all their gazes going to the said boy who is still lying unconscious on the small bed in Changbin's room.

"How is his condition?" Chan asks the healer, who still seems to have a worried expression.

"I was able to get most of the smoke from him. I hope nothing went deeper. He should wake up in a few hours. If not..." Changbin doesn’t even need to finish that sentences, they all know what would happen in this case, it did often enough. Maybe it wouldn't this time. Maybe Changbin was able to get rid off every dark spell the Revenants left on Felix.

"Seungmin, have your team always ready if he continues to turn." The silent man nods, but it is obvious he had something on his mind that bothered him. "What is it Seungmin?"

"They will still be out there. We couldn't get him far without getting attacked. And if he is still contaminated, they can smell him."

"I know." Chan is well aware of what the other is implicating. "But he is one of us. We could use another man." With that the leader left the small room first followed by the younger, leaving Changbin alone.

The mage isn’t scared of the Revenants, at least not of one of them. He could handle it himself and surely fight a newly turned one off with ease, but it is hard to hurt someone that has still human features. Again he observes the boy. Felix. That's his name according to Seungmin. Before standing up and going back to his studies Changbin casts a spell over Felix. It is a simple one giving him good dreams, most commonly replying some good memories. No matter if that would be the last thing the boy sees before dying or waking up here, it would never be like in his dreams again. Maybe dying is even the better option.

"Please, can you all for once keep silent." Chan is exhausted and done with arguing. They really don’t need this at the moment. Fighting the Revenants off and looking for enough to eat is hard enough. Chan doesn't need a dispute among his people.

"What do we even know about the boy?" One girl asks it is obvious that she doesn’t want to keep Felix.

"As much as we knew about you," Seungmin answers, not having all this bullshit either. He looks at his leader and both seem to agree that this meeting wouldn't get them anywhere.

"You all calm down now. I'm not saying that we should trust him blindly, but for now, he hasn't even woken up. For everyone being too afraid, just don't come near the mage's room any time soon. Changbin will keep an eye on him and I guess we can all agree that he is able to protect us."

Besides a few people quietly agreeing with their leader, the room is silent.

"It's time to eat now. You're all dismissed." Immediately the room is filled with everyone talking, voicing their opinion on the new recruit.

"Chan." The leader looks up seeing that Seungmin stayed behind.

"What is it?"

"There is something I didn't tell you, about Felix." Chan furrows his brows, trying to analyse where the other was heading.

"What? Seungmin, tell me!?"

"All the others...there was green light when they appeared..." Seungmin pauses, nervously licking his lips. "But when Felix appeared...I only saw blue one..."

"Blue?" the younger nods.

"I don't know what it could mean, or if it is a danger for us, but at the moment back in the woods, I didn't care for the colour."

"I understand." Chan smiles at the other. "Don't worry. I'll ask Changbin what it could mean. It's probably nothing dangerous...but maybe don't tell any of the others. They are already scared enough." Seungmin agrees, understanding his leader's decision.

"I'll go then...it's my night shift."

"You're too hard working."

"Says the one who runs this whole place." Seungmin chuckles before bidding the older goodbye, stepping out into the cold night. If there aren’t the lights of end walls, he would probably see nothing. No stars. No moon. Only a pitch black sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about Jeongin? ;)

Jisung is still sleepy, his movements sloppy, when he prepares breakfast for himself. The only thing he wants to do is climb back in his bed and sleep for the rest of this week. He is tired of going to school and tired of his foster parents.

"Morning," Woojin chuckles and it makes Jisung smile a little. The older is the only reason Jisung stays here, he might have run away already. But his fosters brother is enough of a reason to stay. Woojin might be nearly legal, but they stay at each other's side, being there for each other.

"Mr Park has drunk again, yesterday. So I figured that I 'll make breakfast like always." Jisung informs. He never calls their foster father with dad or his first name. They are not close enough for that. The couple only takes them in for the money. The boys are going to public schools, Woojin has to work now. They barely get anything besides that. Jisung even has to work part-time, not really helping with his grades.

"Will Mrs Park be home today?" The younger only shrugs he doesn't care if she comes or not, they are able to figure things out themselves.

"I heard them talking. They were discussing to take in another child." Jisung's head snaps up as soon as those words leave Woojin's mouth.

"Another one? They are not even able to care for us properly." The older has no answer for that, he knows Jisung is right.

"Talk of the devil and his horns appear." Woojin groans, when they hear someone at the front door. Even though they hear their names being called neither of them is really up to walking down there and welcome their foster mother. But what choice do they have?

"Hey, you two are always up so soon." Jisung hates her voice, she always sounds so friendly, but he knows her true self and only fakes a smile, rolling his eyes on the inside. He knows that Woojin isn't feeling any different. But their faces fall when a younger boy steps in. He has a smug smile on his face and the look in his eyes could be called challenging. It doesn't fit his innocent looks.

"Boys, this Jung Jongin...."

"Yang Jeongin." He cuts her off, the smile never leaving his lips, not fazed by his new mother not even knowing his name. But that's not uncommon for Mrs Park. When Woojin and Jisung were there for the first year she would sometimes switch up their names, not that they look anything alike. Sometimes Jisung isn't sure if she is just incompetent or likes to annoy others. Both seem highly possible.

"Yeah right. Yang Jeongin." She smiles at him. "We decided to be so kind and take him in as well, his parents died in a car accident a year ago. He stayed with his granny but sadly she passed as well. But now he has a family. Us." It is the same bullshit she said when they arrived. Not that Jisung has ever believed it, but she isn't bad at playing innocent.

"Jeongin. These are your brothers Kim Woojin and Han Jisung..." If her husband wouldn't have stumbled down the stairs the next moment, she would have probably gone on with telling their sad backstories to their new "brother".

"Who is that?" Mr Park snarls looking the youngest up and down. The strong scent of alcohol is spreading through the whole hall, making the boys feel nauseated.

"That's the new boy, we talked about." It is obvious that her voice is pressed not that sweet anymore. "Our son," she adds, but it doesn’t sound convincing.

"We don't need another abomination in this house." He barks. A few years ago Jisung would have been terrified, but he got used to it. The confusing thing is that Jeongin doesn’t look scared at all, the smirk remains and he only rolls his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Mr Park snaps, but his wife quickly pulls him away.

"Let's discuss this when you're sober." Her voice sounds angry but is soon muffled by the door which she throws shut, leaving the three boys alone in the hallway. It is awkwardly silent, but the only one not affected by it seems to be the youngest.

"It's nice to meet you." He says and Woojin could swear he has never met a child with that much self-confidence.

"How about you show me my room?" Jisung doesn’t have a good feeling about that kid. The low undertone in his voice makes it seem like a threat, not a request, but he decides to be nice and act along.

"We all share a room. This is not really a big house. But we are brothers so it's fine." The sarcasm in Jisung’s voice is obvious, not that he tries to hide it. The oldest immediately nudges him, giving him a certain look.

"I'll show you around." Woojin offers.

"Jisung, you could finish making breakfast." The younger only nods, feeling relieved to not have to stay any longer in Jeongin's presence.

Jisung is just finished with the breakfast, when the two other boys appear, finished with the tour around the small house. Jeongin is smiling, surprisingly happy with the place he will stay. They all sit down, starting to eat quietly, which Jisung appreciates. The youngest apparently not, because he decides to start a conversation.

"I haven't seen any books here?"

"We don't have any, too expensive," Woojin explains, smiling apologetically at the younger. "But the library is not that far away."

"I know," Jeongin says. "So you guys don't like reading." While talking he literally digs in, eating the food in seconds.

"We do," Jisung answers, with a frown. Why does he want to know that?

"Do you like fairy tales?" A small smirk appears on the youngest face, while he continues eating. He partakes of something that makes the other boys feel uncomfortable.

"We do." Again Jisung's answer is short, he is not really up to small talk. Maybe he should be nicer to the boy, after all, he lost everyone like them, but he doesn't want to trust Jeongin just yet.

"Me too," Jeongin smirks, finally looking up from his food right at them.

"Did you ever wish they are real?" Jisung holds the gaze, but he can't unsee the lowkey maniac look in the younger's eyes.

"That would be nice...!" Woojin agrees, sounding a bit unsure of where this conversation is heading.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a magician. You could get back at all the idiots in school." The youngest exclaims, with a smirk on his lips.

"Just a childish daydream." He suddenly says, standing up abruptly.

"Thank you for the breakfast." And he is already gone out of the door, probably going to their room.

The boys look at each other, with uncertain expressions, not sure what to think about what just happened.

"Let's just hope he is not crazy," Jisung mumbles, getting a nod from the older. That's going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter of this AU! I hpe ou all like it! <3

When Felix slowly opens his eyes feeling like he has slept for years the first thing he spots is the medieval-looking bed he lays in. With that realization comes back. He is not at home anymore. Like a nightmare, he remembers the woods, the strange boy and then the scary monster that has reached for his heart. At that moment Felix has felt as if all life was slowly sucked out of him. Automatically he reaches for his chest, but the black smoke is gone, alongside the pain he could still remember. He rubs his eyes, trying to adjust to the situation he is in. Not that he is sure what this here is. Definitely not heaven, probably hell or purgatory. But did he even die? Felix memory is blank at least from that day. He wanted to visit the library before going to school, but that’s all he can remember. Maybe he is just in a coma, imagining all this or this is just a nightmare. No. It feels way too real. No nightmare would be that detailed and painful. But it could be a coma. Felix feels like he is going mad. What does it even matter?

Felix screeches when he suddenly realizes that he isn’t alone in the small room, spotting a black figure sitting in the shadow of the room, looking directly at the younger.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the one who saved you.” The other says, getting up to step in the light. He is dressed completely black and kind of looks scary.

“Saved me?” Felix stutters.

“The revenant already started the transformation but I could capture all the magic that started to turn you.” The older reaches for a bottle filled with a black something, throwing it towards Felix, who quickly catches it. “Don’t worry it can’t get out, I put a strong spell on it.”

Felix doesn’t quite know what he should reply to that. Spell? Magic? Revenant? Did he end up in some kind of fairytale?

“What’s with that look?” The other chuckles leaning against his desk.

“You put a spell on it?”

“Of course.” the other answers. “I’m a magician at least some kind of that.”

Okay, either Felix is completely drugged and in a coma and imagines the weirdest thing ever or…or…there is not really an explanation.

“Magician?” The other only nods. “Yeah, Seo Changbin. That’s my name. I’m the healer.”

“Lee Felix.” The younger introduces himself, still unsure of the whole thing.

“Is this some sort of fairy tale world here?”

Changbin’s laughter tells the younger that he is definitely wrong.

“Fairytale? That’s cute.” The magician smiles. “I wish this would be the fairy tale world, but I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“But what’s this then? Where are we? What were this monsters?” The older seems to be confused at all those questions, looking at Felix hesitantly, before answering.

“Where are you from?”

“What? I’m from Seoul, South Korea.” Felix answer doesn’t seem to be the right, because of the healer tenses, looking at him suspicious.

“Do you think this is a joke?”

“No…” Felix quickly stutters, not knowing what he did wrong.

“Which kingdom were you from?” Kingdom? Before any of them can elaborate on that furthermore, the door opens and another boy enters the small room.

“You’re finally awake.” He smiles taking a few steps closer to the bed, he seems much nicer than the healer, but maybe that’s just because of the cloths. “We have been worried.”

“I’m okay.” Felix stutters not quite sure what to say.

“Glad to hear that.” the older say, sitting down on another chair. “ I’m Chan the leader of the Forgotten.” Forgotten kind of sounds depressing, but Felix doesn’t dare to say that out loud, the magicians gaze is on him the whole time. But the leader seems to sense his discomfort.

“Don’t worry, Changbin isn’t as tough and creepy as he seems. Inside he is really s…” Before he can finish that sentences he get’s a  hit by said person who shoots him a  death glare.

“Shut up or I’ll turn you into a mouse.” He threats and Felix is surprised that the leader stays calm and only laughs.

“Look, I told you. He wouldn’t even turn me into a scary animal.” This time the healer only rolls his eyes, glaring at both of them and Felix can’t resist giggling a bit. It feels good. Smiling.

“But I guess that’s not important now. Felix, right?” The younger nods.

“Good. I guess you are scared and confused at where you are.” Again Felix nods agreeing, hoping to finally get answers.

“You probably have heard the stories about the forgotten place?” He definitely didn’t and that only makes him more confused.

“No.”

“Really?” Chan seems startled as well. “ There are druids on every market, warning the people. Or where you born to a wealthy family? Then didn’t your maids tell you anything?”

“I…what?…” Maids? Druids?

“He says he isn’t from a kingdom. He lived in Soul…Seil or something like that.” Changbin informs the leader, looking suspiciously at Felix, who again feels uncomfortable.

“That would make sense then…” The leader mumbles and the other two barely understand him. “What do you mean by that?” Changbin wants to know.

“Seungmin told me that when he arrived the light had another colour.”

“What and you didn’t tell me.” The magician complained. “That’s important.” Felix tries his best to follow the conversation but he feels like he totally fails to, because what are they even talking about?

“Felix.” Finally, Chan turns to him again. “Where are you from?”

“Seoul, South Korea.” The leader only wordlessly nods, hesitating before asking another question.

“Tell me one fairytale.” The younger is caught off guard by that question.

“Ehh…there is Peter Pan or Snow White. Pinocchio, Beauty and the Beast…Mulan…” He quickly names all the tales he remembers. He loved reading them when he was younger.

“That can’t be…” Changbin mumbles. “You’re lying.” He grits.

“Changbin don’t. I know it seems impossible, but it’s not his fault.”

“What is going on?” Felix cuts them off, tired of being left out. Both pairs of eyes are on him and slowly Chan raises his voice.

“There are certain authors that are able to create whole parallel universes…most of them have already died. The only universe that remained through time, because of people’s beliefs, especially children's were strong enough, is the world of fairy tales.” Felix can just sit there and contemplate if he’s gone mad or if this is real. But before he can decide, Chan goes on. “There is just one problem…Where do you think the people go that are forgotten our written out of a story?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Tell me what you all think so far? <3

“Watch out!” Jisung mumbles, warning the older and they both immediately act as if the books in front of them are the most interesting thing in this universe. The younger finally releases his breath, when the boy has passed them, without realizing that his two foster brothers are following him. Woojin has been strictly against the idea when Jisung had proposed it the first time. But the strange behaviour of Jeongin isn’t something they can ignore anymore. Besides spending most of his time at the library, Jeongin has kept on with making creepy and mysterious comments regarding fairytales. The two boys haven’t come to understand the remarks. What are they supposed to get from it? Jisung has come to the conclusion that they need to find out what their new brother is up to, while Woojin just wants to leave the younger alone because that was kind of scary.

But Jisung has always been able to convince the older and so they are now stuck at the library, following Jeongin, who at least hasn’t noticed them yet. Quickly Jisung pulls his brother with him and follows the youngest, leaving distance between them, hiding behind bookshelves. It kind of feels like they are on some mission. It is thrilling. Even though Woojin is questioning the moral of stalking a young boy, who just spends time at a library.

“He went to the fantasy section,” Jisung observes.

“There are also the fairytales.” The younger is about to follow when Woojin holds him back.

“Be careful, or he might see us.”

“Then I’ll just find some excuse, this is a public library. We also have the right to be here.” Jisung is already gone before the older is able to complain, so Woojin has no other choice than to follow.

“He is gone.” Jisung is sure that they would have noticed if Jeongin left the section. So where is the youngest?

“What?” Woojin searches the surroundings. “That’s impossible.”

“He normally stays about four or more hours at the library…We could wait…I have a lot of homework after all.” Woojin hesitates before he agrees. He doesn’t believe that anything comes out of that. What are they trying to find out anyway?

Woojin can’t suppress the loud yawn. He is tired of waiting and he finished his work an hour ago.

“If he doesn’t appear anytime soon, I’ll go home. He is probably already in his room, laughing at us.” Jisung doesn’t want to give up, but the older is probably right. They have been waiting for more than four hours and if they don’t get home soon, they have to walk, because the last buses drive soon. The library is completely empty, except them and the librarian, who eyes them suspiciously the whole time. She probably has to close up soon.

“You’re right.” Jisung mumbles, getting up to collect his stuff, frustrated at how their mission went. He is about to leave when he notices a strange light from behind the bookshelves. He takes a few steps closer, ignoring Woojin who is confused at his behaviour. But before he can step around the corner and observe the light it disappears. But there is something left. It’s a weird smell. But Jisung can’t quite put his finger on it. Rotten flesh? Smoke? Fire? It’s weird and definitely makes him feel nauseated. When he is about to go around the corner, he comes face to face with Jeongin. The youngest face is shocked before it quickly changes to a smirk.

“Hello, brother.” He says happily. Woojin is as startled as Jisung and they only stare at the younger. “The library is beautiful at night right?” He muses, stepping around them and they only follow looking at each other with raised brows.

“You were gone for hours.” Jisung mumbles. “Where have you been?”

Jeongin suddenly comes to halt as soon as the older has asked the question. He turns around to face them.

“You know at first I really thought we are the same…” He laughs and Woojin can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” Jisung doesn’t care about the youngest strange behaviour. He wants answers.

“Similar Backgrounds. Through so much…Orphans.” There is still that smile on Jeongin’s lips, but he doesn’t quite look at the brothers his eyes are fixated one something far away. “I thought I finally found someone that understands…”

“Understands what?” Jisung chases it up, not really up to the other’s game. Jeongin looks at them, the same creepy smile tugging at his lips.

“Understands me. Is like me.” Jeongin explains, emphasizing each word. “I’m so alone.” It feels like the whole mood has changed, there is a sad look in Jeongin’s eyes and something else. Hate.

But then the younger seems to have his emotions in charge again, his laugh makes the boys shutter. “But not for long.”

His words seem like a treat, but neither Woojin nor Jisung know how to reply. What is even going on?

“Gentleman1 This library is closing now. You can come back tomorrow.” They all look up to the young woman who smiles at them apologetically.

“Sure. Good night.” Woojin mumbles. Jeongin is already out of the door and they quickly follow trying to catch up. But as soon as they leave the library, there is no sight of their foster brother.

“Where did he go?”

“To be honest I don’t want to know,” Woojin says, he has enough of Jeongin’s creepy behaviour for today. “Let’s get home.”

“The last bus is already gone.” Jisung groans after he checks the time.

“Shit.” Woojin curses and they both start the long walk home. “That whole thing was unnecessary. I’m only more confused.”

“His words didn’t make sense. What did he mean by being alone? It was like he is a completely different person from one second to the next.” Woojin nods.

“You know…” Jisung starts. “When he suddenly appeared back in the library there was this light.”

“Light?”

“Yeah…but not a normal light. It had this reddish glimmer and suddenly it was gone. But there was this scent left…of smoke and…it just smelled like death.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH...I'm so obsessed with Stray Kids. I've already two other FF planned out. One is going to be Star Trek and the other Hogwarts related XD. But I'll finish this one first ofc. <3


End file.
